Under the Translucent Moonlight
by broken-reverie
Summary: [Year: 1999 - After the Battle of Hogwarts] War-broken, both Luna and Draco seek solace atop the Astronomy tower.


**Under the Translucent Moonlight**

[Year: 1999 - After the Battle of Hogwarts] War-broken, both Luna and Draco seek solace atop the Astronomy tower.

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I only dare lay claim on my imagination.

* * *

_Loneliness was something better, that it was solitude, the ideal condition for reflection, even a kind of freedom._

_- Dean Koontz_

* * *

Wrapping her blanket tighter around herself, Luna tucked her legs in closer and hugged her knees. She stared out in the distance, willing her mind to stop, to just rest for a moment and allow herself a moment of peace.

Perched atop of the astronomy tower, soaking in the translucent silver of the moon's glow - this was when she felt the calmest, the most peaceful.

She didn't know how long she'd been there, her toes and fingers were numb with cold, but she made no move to leave. She absolutely loved the tranquility, in which she could just - just relax. Away from the commotion of everyday life that posed an always-present threat to drown her thoughts and make her lose her mind. Away from the whispers and glances that everyone tried to hide from her. Away from her own memories of death of violence that plagued her in wakefulness, and even worse in dreams.

Here, under the light of the moon, the quiet of her surroundings, the height of the tower - this, this was where she felt the safest.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Sleep now became his torture because that was when his thoughts run free. Where his anguish, his guilt, his sorrow is let loose. They threaten to strangle him, suffocate him, squeezing his heart and cutting off blood supply, making him hurt in places he never knew existed.

Today, like any other day, the bulk of emotions stood raw and fresh in his memory, guilt gnawing at his conscience. How many people had he killed? Whether directly or indirectly? How many times had he seen his father kill, how many times did he not step up to help the victim? Why was he so weak, why didn't he stand up to his father?

His throat choked with answers he didn't want to hear. Tears sprang into his eyes, and he brought a fist to his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound. Almost reflexively, he stood up and walked out through the common room, then into the corridors. He couldn't breath, he didn't think. He didn't care if one of the Professors or Filch caught him after curfew because what mattered anymore?

Damn the dungeons, it was cold and windowless.

Subconscious of where he was going, he walked aimlessly in search of light and air.

* * *

Gazing out into the distance, Luna suddenly heard the soft tap tap tap of someone's footsteps. Filch? She wondered. Probably not. He was too lazy to climb so high in the wee hours of the morning. Besides, Luna had been here after curfew many times in her Hogwarts career and have never been caught.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just - I'll just leave."

"Malfoy. Its okay, I don't own the tower. You can come sit down." Luna recognised the voice without turning around.

Hesitantly, Malfoy walked forward and joined Luna, sitting at the edge of the Astronomy tower, reflecting on life. He'd assumed the same position as Luna had - legs tucked into his chest, hands hugging his knees.

The two sat there in companionable silence, daydreaming of what the world would be if the Voldermort didn't exist in the first place.

The air was quiet and still between them. There was no nervousness, no awkwardness, just silent resignation of what things had come to be. It was as if the air between them was tangible, but so fragile such that one touch, one word, would cause it to shatter. Neither wanted to break this peace - peace in their surroundings, peace in their heads, peace in their hearts, peace with the world.

It seemed like eons before one of them spoke.

"You don't blame me, Luna?" Draco started, his voice rough with misuse, layered on with grief and guilt. He didn't dare turn to look at Luna, he couldn't bear seeing her expression.

"No." Luna, too, had opted not to turn around.

"Thank you. I'm still very sorry, though. I hope you can forgive me."

"For what?"

"For making your life miserable, for supporting the dark lord, for not doing anything while you were being locked in my own cellar." Malfoy's voice broke at the last part, wishing that he could have gone back in time and do all the right things.

"I don't blame you. You had no choice."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, he couldn't quite believe Luna. "Really?" His voice was steadier now, but it held a note of scepticism.

"Yes." Luna replied, her eyes still unfocused, but directed to the grounds of Hogwarts beneath them. Her affirmation was definitive, signalling the end to the duo's short conversation. She made it clear that she meant what she said and had no wish to continue talking.

Luna cocked her head to the side, holding one end of her blanket and offered it to Malfoy. They'd been sitting there for hours, now, and no doubt Malfoy was freezing. Grateful for her charity, Malfoy accepted Luna's offer with a wistful smile on his lips.

The sky was gradually becoming lighter when Draco felt a weight on his arm.

Luna had fallen asleep his shoulder. Turning his head to look at her, he saw for the first time in the night, her pale but beautiful features upon her face. Her skin looked like it was glowing under the translucent moonlight, her tiny breaths soft like a dandelion whisper.

He didn't want to wake her and tell her to go back to the dorms to sleep. Something told him that, alike himself, she wouldn't be able to sleep so calmly back in bed. He, too, gave into his heavy eyelids, let them fall shut.

It was here, they would both later remember, atop the Astronomy tower where they both fell asleep sharing a blanket - where both of their pale skins was illuminated by the translucent, ethereal light of the moon, where their friendship was formed.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Please review; constructive criticisms are welcomed, flames are not. Thank you.

This is a one-shot written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt used: (26) Translucent. Friendship pairing: Draco x Luna


End file.
